Super Smash Bros Brawl: Tabuu Returns
by Zelda-FinalFantasy2
Summary: A sequel to Super Smash Bros Brawl. Lots of Zelink, and some Ike x Samus and Mario x Peach. Some characters have been removed. Mainly focouses on Zelda, Fire Emblem and Metriod characters.
1. Chapter 1

A Super Smash Bros Brawl Story

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this fanfic! I`m a new writer! Be good ;) So PLEASE REVIEW! Oh BTW, someone (AzurixxIsAPhony) stole this first page and other peoples stuff (Azurixx) so I want to say, his stuff (fanfic and profie) and my stuff (fanfic and profile) are: **

Chapter 1

She grunted, looking down to the Earth bellow. _This camp was a good idea, after what happend with Tabou and all, but why do we have to train so hard? _Sheilk thought, _I geuss I shouldn`t complain. _Sheilk climbed higher and higher, untill she was at the top of thick rope. Jumping down, she nearly hit Marth in the head. "Hey! Watch it! You could have hit me! Or worse, messed up my hair!" Marth glared, but everyone saw through his sarcasm. In a few moments, there wasn't one person who wasn't laughing. "B-Bye gu-guys. I'll take a break for now." Sheilk said between laughs and walked into the Brawl Mansion.

The scarlet sun burned Samus's skin as she sent a flying kick to Snake, and ended the brawl. "Good game." Samus told Snake, who was sprawled on the aging grass. "Next time, I won't _let _you win, and I won't let down my gaurd." Snake replied, angered. "Guys! Hey nice match." Pit came flying to them. "Get out of my way Angel Boy!" Snake lept to his feet, and with one swift motion, he was in the Mansion. "Wow, what's up with him?" Pit asked. "I beat him, you know what Snake's like when he loses!" Samus said. "Well, it's time for lunch, so..." Pit trailed off. "Right." Samus said.

"Ahh, things aren't the same without Sonic." Fox said as he settled in at the lunch table. "Yeah, but sure as hell you're happy that the ice climbers are gone." Falco sat down next to Fox. "Yeah and Olimar!" Ike said taking his seat next to Marth. "I MISS OLIMAR!" Captain Falcon cried, "Um... I mean... Yeah Olimar's gone woohoo." Everyone was staring at Captain Falcon, but soon went back to their own conversations. "What happened to Bowzer, Ganondrof and Wario?" Peach asked. "They are back at the Hyrule and Mushroom Kindoms dungeouns for their crimes." Zelda replied. "Good." Link said quietly. "Mummamia, my-a-soup-a-has-a-no mushrooms!" Mario cried out randomly. "Is it _that_ big of a deal? Because I like eating queitly." Marth huffed. Once again, everyone laughed at Marth. "Awwww, poor Princess Marthy!" Falco taunted. Marth put his hands to his ears, got up, and stalked out of the room. The laughing then only increased.

After lunch, Peach stood looking at the beige coloured hallway of doors. Each door held sombody`s room: _15 on each side, 30 in all. Even the vacant rooms haven`t changed. _Peach thought, reaching for her room`s doorknob. Sighing she glanced at her dresser. Things will never be the same. Once she was a normal princess, everyone else doing her work. Now, now she was traning to become a warrior princess.

Ike punched his wall, trying to get Marth`s attention. No answer. Sitting on his bed, he looked up at the cherry red ceiling. Thinking for a moment, he decided to go play foosball.

Link walked down the long corridoors until he reached the game room. He found a lot of people sitting and playing games. Then, he spotted Zelda talking to Samus. She -Zelda- was wearing a purple half jacket, a white tank top, voliet capris and navy sneakers. `` Hi.`` Link said. ``Hello Link.`` Zelda smiled up at him. ``Hey want to sit?`` Samus asked. ``Sure.`` Link sat at the spot Samus gestured to. They all were immersed in their conversation, not noticing the world around them.

**Hey did ya like? Good, so agian PLEASE REVIEW! First story here, and it IS SUPER SHORT! Sooo sorry. (Might add OCs or othe Characters)**


	2. Chapter 2

A Super Smash Bros Brawl Story

**Heey guys! Chapter 2 here! I'm lazy to-day and there might have a few typos. Sorry! As I said, I feel sooo lazy. Ugh. Oh, sorry last chapter was short. OH! And I am adding new characters (mabye OCs). **

Chapter 2

"Hello, Marth." Peach winked. Sighing Marth said hello. "Hello Peach, what do you want?" " Just a question, have you seen Mario?" Peach asked. "No." Marth said. Walking away Marth went back to training. "Ike you and me! Versus Snake and Fox!" Marth called over Ike, who was talking to Samus. "Yo no deal! I already promised Samus I'd brawl with her." Ike said. Samus and ike almost started immediately, taking down Wolf instantly. Wolf backfliped in the air and landed silently. Getting Ike by surprise, Wolf did a triple flip and shot him with a laser gun. Samus then used her gun to whip Wolf off the stage. "Ike and Samus are the Winners." A robotic voice cam from the PA. Ike nodded then walked over to Marth.

"Hey guys. I saw Samus just whiped your ass. Literaly!" Falco laughed. "Shut the ... up!" Wolf cursed. Falco just put up his hands and smiled. "Where's the Master Hand been lately? I havn't seen him around." Link suddenly asked. "I believe- he is securing the perimeter of evil forces," Marth glanced up. "What? Can't _someone_ here be professional?" "Whatever. Hey here comes Snake, I wonder if he lost, seeing as he looks like he's having another fit of rage." Pit remembered when Samus beat him, Snake just ran back to the mansion and slammed the door. Snake walked up and sat down. "I was mocked by pink fluff just now." Snake looked as if he was going tho burst, and, fortunatly, he didn't. "Ugh, I'll just go to bed." Snake shook his head and left.

_One, two, three. One, two, three. Have to keep the rythm. One, two three, One two..._ Zelda thought, running around the track. "I am so glad- that I- am not wearing a dress!" Zelda gasped while running. Finally stoping, she took out a water bottle and splashed her face. Walking around, she found her friends seated in a semi-circle, watching Snake walk away. "Hi guys, what is happining?" She sat next to Link, who smiled at her. "Nothing- hey what's happening to the sky?" Instantly, a voice broke out. "Warning, evil approaching. Get inside, NOW." Master Hand's voice was heard, orders taken, and the brawlers went inside. "We are experincing fimilar power. Yes, not only is Ganondorf and Bowzer here, we believe Tabuu has returned." Master Hand said. Gaspes and screams rang out in the air. "Fear not. Brawls at the ready. You know what must be done. Everyone will go together, but, like last time, in groups, to defeat Tabuu." Master Hand shifted and saw fear in their eyes. "But, we barely finished LAST time, and turns out we didn't even kill him!" A few people nodded. "That, I've planned for. Roy, Lyn and Nabooru please step forward. Brawlers, you will go with them to finally kill Tabuu!" Master Hand pointed at the door, "Go now! Before it's too late!" And the brawlers began their journey to kill, Tabuu.

**Like it? Please review... I am soo tired, so hope you enjoyed, I'll start chapter 3 soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for chapter 2- I don`t know what happened. I promise this one will be longer!**

Chapter 3

The brawlers were ready. In group 1 were: Kirby, DK, Diddy Kong, Yoshi and Mr. Game and Watch. Group 2 there were: Pit, Pikachu, Snake, Lucaus, Pokemon Trainer, and Samus. Group 3: Marth, Ike, Lyn, Link, Zelda, Nabooru and Roy. Group 4: Mario, Peach, Falco, Fox, Wolf, and Luigi. And lastly Group 5 with: R.O.B, Meta Knight, Ness, King Dedede, and Captain Falcon. Group 1 started North right away. Group 2 started West days after, and Group 3 on their tail going East. Group 4 started Northwest and Group 5 Northeast.

Group 1 had a clear path for the first day, so at nightfall, they set up camp and sat by the fire, eating sausages and bananas.

Group 2 weren't so lucky. They were walking, and after about a mile a _thing fell out of the sky._ It looked a lot like the Galleom they faced, except instead of missels, it had machine guns, and it was blue, instead of pink. Pit took a light arrow and found his weakness, (his legs) and shot it. The Galleom roared and triped, then Snake was at it's other leg with his machine gun. That, unfortunatly got it mad. "Angel boy, you might wanna fly." Snake said and eyed the Galeom as it dropped to the ground and glared."Why?" Pit asked looking around. He saw the Galleom and he knew why insantly. "EVERYONE- JUMP!" Snake yelled. Jumping, Pikachu used lightning bolt to fry the Galleom the Samus used her laser gun to kill it.

Group 3 had an alright time. "So Nabooru, long time no see." Link said. "Yeah, it's been busy, out in the desert." Nabooru winked. While they walked on, Marth and Ike talked to Lyn and Roy. "How is it- in Artia?" Marth asked her. Lyn shifted as she walked, and looked at Marth. "I live in Sacae. However, I hear of a war going on." Ike nodded. "Figures." He said. "Yeah, alls different without you guys." Roy said. Just then, 6 Roaders appered. Nabooru took out her swords and fliped over one, slashing it. Marth stabbed one in the centre, then got thrown. Zelda burnt one, and Link killed it. Lyn did aa spin attack and Roy killed the last one. "Well, That was fun." And Nabooru took the lead.

Group 4, had enimies throughout the entire day. Goombas, Pyrimads, even Jyks. At night, though, all was quiet. "Do you think there will be more?" Peach whispered. Fox shook his head, "We should set up camp here." The brawlers started camp. They put up tents, and started a fire. There were no more attacks, that day.

Group 5, had no one to fight, so they talked the whoke way. "Whats with your wings? Why do you wear a costume? You DO know your fat, right?" Ness asked all at once. Sighing, Captain Falcon talked. "Hey, kid? Would you like a Falcon punch?" "Falcon," King Dedede warned, "We do not _punch_ _childern_, at crisis time." Meta Knight looked at Captain Falcon. "As much as that _would_ be fun..." Meta Knight whispered. Captain Falcon smiled. R.O.B glanced sideways at Meta Knight.

After the first night, things grew more complicated, and darker. Tabuu's minions scrounge the land. At twilight, they found Group 3, and told Tabuu of their location...

**Hope you liked! Please review, and next up, chapter 4. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm back with Chapter 4 (Yeah, sorry it took so long)! Hope you like! And to someone named jojo the flying monkey? Well, I assure you, your idea is awesome! Maybe Master and Crazy Hand **_**will**_** go evil! Maybe not! Please reveiw!**

Chapter 4

"Mwhahaha. You tell me you've found their location? Well go after them you fools! I want to see them dead. Wahahaha!" Tabuu pointed to the door. The minions scurried away, leaving Tabuu alone.

"So, what now? Do we continue East? Or do we go North or something..." Roy trailed off. "We go East." Marth told Roy. Everyone packed up, and headed East. After a few moments monsters appered. Link killed most of them with his light arrow. Marth killed the rest. "Roy, what are you doing?" Ike whispered. "Mocking Marth. You see, my mission is to annoy Marth as much as possible." Roy was walking around like Marth. "Ah." Ike just rolled his eyes. Marth didn't catch on, until more monsters appered and Roy bumped into hin. "What are you doing?" Marth asked. "Mocking you." Ike said. "Get serious." Marth turned back around, and the monsters were gone. "You gotta be quicker, to get things done 'round here." Nabooru winked. Marth just sighed.

Samus was annoyed. Pit was flying around, yelling at Lucas, and Snake was practising 'bombing' things. She sat down and looked around. _I wish I was with Ike._ She thought. Suddenly, some Shaydas floated over. Pit glanced and jumped over to Samus, and Snake and Pokemon Trainer ran over (Jogged in Snake's case) . They fought and killed them easily, but some flew away. _What the... Shaydas never just leave from a fight! _Pit thought.

"Master! We have found some more of them!" The Shaydas leader said. "Excellent... Follow them. And now, Brytans, go North, you'll find somebody. Eventually."

"What do we do now?" Kirby asked. Everyone looked at each other. "Go North..." DK said. So they continued North, until they met up with a whole lot of Brytans. They easily killed them, although they can duplecate. A few got away, but the brawlers continued North, until they found something that blew their minds...

"So. When will something happen?" Peach's high pitched voice bothered Falco, and he literally covered his ears. "When it happens." Falco said sarcastically. Fox almost laughed, but Peach answered: "Oh." Which made Fox and Falco laugh. "What are they laughing at?" Peach whispered. Mario and Luigi shrugged, but Wolf said: "You." And Peach glared at him.

"What will we do now? When will we get there? What's going to happen?" Ness asked in a jumble. "We keep going North, soon, and I have no idea." CaptainFalcon answered all of Ness's questions. Evereyone looked at him. "What! I can be normal!" Captain Falcon huffed, and made everyone laugh.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and I'll start chapter 5 soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! Sorry it took so long, now it'll be hard with school and all. (BTW, I know Lyn isn't in the same games as Ike/Marth, she came WAY before, but I don't even care.) Please review and enjoy! **

Chapter 5

"Hey! Look, over there, I think I see something!" Lyn squinted. Everyone looked at what Lyn was looking at. It seemed to be a Ridley, but they couldn't be sure. "Wanna check it out?" Roy said. "Alright." Marh and Ike stepped forward. Zelda teleported to it, and the rest followed. The thing _was_ a Ridley, only three times the size. It was HUGE. They looked at each other. Ike shrugged, and did his Aethar move. He threw up his sword, then, as he plummeted down, the Ridley doged his attack. "Huh?" Ike lifted his sword and looked at the Ridley. Suddenly, it started spraying fire at them. They dodged the fire, but barley. "MY CAPE!" Marth was looking at his now half sized cape. Roy was laughing so hard tears came, but then he felt something. _HIS_ cape was torn to shreds, and Marth laughed at him. "Foucs!" Link took out an arrow and aimed for the Ridley's head. But once agian, when he shot the arrow, the Ridley dodged it. "Hmm." Zelda said. So she sent an attack at the Ridley, and when he dodged it, she quickly teleported behind it, and sent another attack. The Ridley, not seeing Zelda, just attacked the others. But then he felt her attack, and roared. Zelda teleported back, and smiled. Then, the Ridley started scratching the air wildly, and the brwalers had to be very cautious of it. Lyn tried to hit it, and when it dodged, Zelda teleported and sent an attack with all her power. The Ridley fell, and died. "That was amazing." Link smiled at Zelda. She just blushed.

Snake motioned for the group to follow him. He looked over around the corner and saw a giant... THING. He sighed and was about to jump out to defeat it when Samus shused them. Suddenly they heard something... Footsteps? Snake hid in his box, Pit hid in the fog, Pikachu with him, Lucas and the Pokemon trainer hid behind Snake, and Samus took out her plasma gun. Then they saw, Fox? And Falco, and Peach? Soon they saw the rest of that group, and they looked tired and beaten. "What happened?" Pit asked. "Well..." Falco looked at Fox.

He heard something, something BIG. Turning around he saw something he never saw before. And then all was black. He hoped the others were ok.

"The thing was huge..." Fox trailed off. "And he took Mario!" Peach wailed. "They took the others?" Samus leaned forward. "Yep." falco stated. "Oh shh..." Snake said, "We have to find the other, bfore it's too late!"

"Look out!" Ness pointed to a falling object and pushed Captain Falcon away with his lightning. The object, (a rooftop) landed with a crash. "... YOU WRINKLED MY SUIT!" Captain Falcon cried. Ness gaped then yelled at him for being inconsiderate.

Kirby lead the way through ruins, and they came to a halt. DK roared and ran forward. He had smelt bananas, and Diddy Kong ran after him. The others sped forward to catch up.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review,I promise I'll start chapter 6 ASAP! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Now persenting... Chapter 6! Sorry I was caught up in my other fic. Enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 6

"Whahahahaha! Hope you enjoyed your fly here and- wait. There are only three here!" Ganondorf snarled. Bowzer came and told him what happedned. "The others escaped. But we are tracking them to the others." Bowzer said. Ganondorf smiled. "You'll never get-a- away-a-!" Mario called. "We already have." A voice like the depts of thunder, boomed. Tabuu steped from his throne of shadows. "You wait. Even though I despise of him, Fox, and Falco, should be coming soon!" Wolf struggled against the chains. "I wouldn't think like that." Bowzer smiled. Pressing a button, a screen appered. "I know I know! I want to get them too. But it's too dangerous. Otherwise we'll be captured to! We have to go back to the route." Snake said. "I guess you're right. come on guys." Fox said, defeated. "Mario!" Peach wailed, on-screen. "Mumma Mia!" Luigi cried. "No! It can't be." Wolf struggled once more. "Whahahaha! It's too late for your friends." Tabuu turned, going back into the shadows.

"Link!" A high voice called. "Hmm?" Link asked. The rest of his group looked around. "Link!' It came again. Frusterated, Link called out: "What is it?" "Link! It's us!" A low voice called. Then Zelda saw a few figures on the horizon. "I see someone!" Zelda said. "Who?" Link asked. But then they saw. Snake's group were there, including Peach, Fox, and Falco. "What happened?" Marth asked. "Well..." Samus looked at Fox, and Fox told everyone what happened. "Wow, you were lucky!" Nabooru said. Fox nodded. "We were lucky that we came out with our lives." Falco said. "Hey, so does that mean your with us now?" Ike asked Samus. "I guess. It's nice to see you." Samus hugged Ike when no one was looking.

"Mmmwaffff." said DK over a mouthful of bananas. They were now walking atop the ice mountain. Yoshi squeled when he saw, a giagantic, black as the depth of darkness, beast. Then, there was a loud screeching noise, and luckily, the beast flew away.

Captain Falcon grunted, as he had just given a Greep a landing blow. "There, see? Up on the horizon!" Ness pointed up to what seemed to be total blackness, far darker than subspace. "Tabuu is stronger than ever!" King Dedede looked fearfully at the sky. THUD. Meta Knight heard something behind him, as did the others. A giant metal beast stood made from and udder darkness, except the pupils, which glowed a firey red. "Oh..." Meta Knight cursed. Captain Falcon yelled at: "What the hell are you doing here? COME ON NOW! GET THE **** OUT!" Surprising everyone, Captain Falcon added: "ok, Please." The odd glances only increased. "What?" Captain Falcon asked, then grunted when he was pounded into the ground by the thing that had been standing there. Captain Falcon slid to the floor, while the rest got ready for battle, but the beast just galloped into the, now spreading, darkness.

"Where do we go now?" asked Kirby. Dk shrugged, since the rest of the group was still recovering from the beast. Then, DK noticed something. The evil beast left a bomb! Just like the ones from the last adventure, only much, much bigger. DK roared, then picked up still cowering Yoshi, and ran down the hill, the others, following.

**O.o Does this mean that the beast that pummeled Captain Falcon left a bomb too? READ NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! Please review, I hope to get to chapter 7 soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiii! Sorry about how it took soo long I`ve had like, soo many things to do! Its crazy but...I finally am updating! Yaay! Anyways, I am proud to announce: NOTHING! Except, of course heres chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

"It's good to see you again." Samus admitted. "Of course it's good to see me!" Ike said sarcastically. "Don't push it!" Samus laughed. She smiled at Ike, when they heard a crash. It seemed to be a giant monster! It could be described as black as night, with glowing red eyes. The shape, though, was un-describable as it was frequently chaning into another animal. Zelda gasped. Peach scremed. Samus geared up into her suit. Getting ready for battle, the brawlers assembled. As they fought, Link noticed something. In the clutches of the beast, was a bomb! It was 4 times the size of the ones from before. Link told Zelda, and she then told the rest of the people. Running, they fled the scene.

BOOM! Ness heard the bomb from miles away. Captain Falcon sat up groggily. "You're ok!" Ness said. "We got you away from the bomb as soon as possible." King Dedede looked over the bolder, "All clear!" Meta Knight started flying away, as did King Dedede. The others hurried to catch up.

"You didn't kill them? You'll be let off this time, but I expect you to do better. Wait... I have an idea." Tabuu laughed into the darkness. Ganondorf came over. "What is it? Thought of a plan?" "Of course I did, now go fetch the Hands. They'll be helpful." Tabuu laughed some more.

"...Did you feel that?" Zelda asked Link, "It felt cold, like pure darkness!" Link looked around. There was nothing of darkness. "You probably are still feeling that beast." Link assured her, but he was skeptical. For he, had also felt it. "But this felt... different." Zelda said. Just then, they heard a crash. The brawlers, knowing what most likely happened, raced in the other direction, away from the noise.

DK looked around. There was something under the rock, but how to get to it? Suspiciously, he left it alone. They walked along, getting farther and farther away from the bomb. Soon, they came face-to-face with Meta Knight's group! King Dedede came over and hugged Kirby, and the rest told each other what happened. "Let's go then!" Ness gestured and ran along the path. The others reluctantly followed.

**Oooo. What's going to happen to the hands? Find out in the next chapter! Please reveiw and I'll start writing! PS: Sorry, I know this chapter is short, but hopefully the next will be longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to... my fanfiction! Please take a seat and enjoy the story. LOL JK! Here`s chapter 8, hope you enjoy, and soooooo sorry! I know, I haven't updated in forever! But here is (finally!) chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8**

As the brawlers ran, they heard a bomb tearing up the roads behind them. Knowing that they could never outrun the bomb, Fox and Falco summonded their starships. Everyone roughly fit, with Pit taking flight. Eventually they were out of the way of the bomb. "That...was...fun..." Roy panted. The others simply just looked around. They hadn't realized that, although they had gotten away from the one bomb, they flew straight into another. "Wha?" Roy stoped complaining as he saw the subspace around him. "Subspace." Marth said. Then they heard laughter. It filled their ears, and got nearer, louder. Tabuu steped from the shadows, and snarled. "Hello, again brawlers. I see some new faces, but all the same there's few here. Where are the others?" Roy yelled, and lunged himself at Tabuu. "Roy, no!" Marth yelled, but to late. Tabuu shot power at Roy, sending him others glared at Tabuu, but he only laughed. "Get them." As Tabuu pointed at the brawlers, two gaint hand shot out. Two familer hands. "Master and Crazy Hand! But why?" Pit asked. Both hands laughed. "We chose this side, because we realized it's..._better._" Master Hand said. "YEs. AnD, wE HAd sOmE...FRIends oN THiS sIDE." Crazy Hand's voice boomed over Subspace. When Crazy said this, Ganondorf and Bowzer walked out from some more subspace. "Ganondorf." Link glared. "BOWZER!" Peach screamed. The two just smiled. Bowzer got out his statue gun, but Tabuu shook his head. "Hands, go." Tabuu smiled. The hands shot out, and grabbed the brawlers, and soon, they all lay in different prison cells. "Game over." Tabuu cakled.

Ness pointed over at a subspace bomb. "I heard something over there." The others looked at each other uneasily. They nodded. Running, the brawlers jumped into the heart of the bomb. Slicing through, they looked around. Nothing unusual...Then screaming. "I bet someone is already here." Captain Falcon said. The others looked at him. "Well duh." Ness jumped from the platform, and the others followed. "Well duh." Captain Falcon mimicked and jumped after them. They landed with a thud and saw the rest of the brawlers in prisons. They looked at each other, frightened. "Tabuu."

**Well thats it. Sorry, lots been going on... I'll do more...later...maybe...I'm sorry! OK? *Sighs***


End file.
